versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HeeHomeboyMokey/MFTL MCU Feats
Hopefully for the last time, I am doing this. As my final contribution to the MCU for now (mostly just high tiers as of right now) I am going to post consistency for the high tiers being MFTL+, or BMFTL as it is on this wiki as of typing this. Bifrost Perhaps the most well known thing, but not the most widely accepted. Calced a Dark World version of the feat here: https://versus-compendium.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheNekrozOfMokey/MCU_Calc:_Bifrost_Speed Now lets explain why this scales to people. For one, and this is the weakest evidence, people use the Bifrost's energy for fights, such as Odin, who has fought with Hela. For two, and this is the most objective, Hela followed Thor and Loki into the Bifrost and threw one of Loki's daggers back at him while there. If Hela did not have greater throwing speed than the Bifrost's overall speed, then the dagger would have either stayed still or fallen behind them. Speed of Ships The speed of ships in the MCU is incredibly fast. The one that Hulk used to evacuate himself at the end of Age of Ultron eventually took him to Sakaar in what had to be less than two years, and it is certainly not the best tech in the MCU. As well, Valkyrie predicted that it would take them eighteen months to make it from Sakaar to Asgard with the ship they were going with. It should be fairly safe to use proto-galaxy distance to calc the distance from Asgard to Sakaar. Here, it says the Magellanic Cloud is 179,000 LY from Earth. Eighteen months in seconds is 47304000 seconds. 1.693471e18 km/47304000 sec = 3.5799742094e10 km/s Or 119332.47358c Also, the same non-combative luxury ship could survive entering a singularity that wormholed them to Asgard. That should be a feat, as it is a space-time singularity, and black holes theoretically are capable of such things, but that is a debate for another time I suppose. Point here is, the ship can easily exit the escape velocity of a black hole, casual c+. In a flashback, we see Valkyrie fighting Hela and all kinds of battleships fighting her, so everyone who can keep up with Hela, which even includes lower tier soldiers who ended up surprising her and could stab her, scale. Sorcerers Lastly, this. Sorcerers use their magic to travel around the multiverse. See this scene here. We know it is not an illusion since Strange exits this "trance" by falling. We know the Sorcerers can do such things like this with their magic. While some of the scene is clearly teleportation, Strange is taken past stars with Sorcerer magic at incredible speeds. The scene even starts with Strange being taken out of the Earth's atmosphere. And of course, this. https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-entry/mcu-dr-strange-retrieves-the-time-stone.37087/ You have already seen me link this one before. Basically, any counter argument to this feat falls apart based on context. It cannot be an illusion because otherwise, they would have bumped into it. It could not have been teleportation because the Sorcerers have a very particular means of teleportation, and we still see a star there afterwards. We clearly see him get it, anyway. The only explanation that makes sense is that it did come to him this way. So more faster than light stuff. This is also neglecting to mention that Spidey has a relativistic feat in Infinity War, which I won't post yet because I will have to properly credit someone later as the calc was not properly posted on any other website. Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Calc